This application relates to a blade outer air seal for a gas turbine engine, wherein the blade outer air seal is formed of a plurality of stacked panels.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a compressor delivering compressed air into a combustion section. The compressed air is mixed with fuel and combusted in the combustion section. Products of this combustion are delivered downstream over turbine rotors to drive the turbine rotors.
The turbine rotors include removable blades that are formed of complex airfoil designs to most efficiently capture the energy from the products of combustion and translate that energy into rotation. To maximize the efficiency, seals are positioned in close proximity to an outer radial surface of the blades to minimize leakage.
The seals, often known as blade outer air seals (BOAS) are exposed to very high temperatures. Complex cooling schemes are incorporated into the BOAS. Typically, the blade outer air seals have a generally cylindrical inner surface facing the outer surface of the turbine blade, and may have a smooth or grooved sealing surface.
Further, it is often true that thermal barrier materials or coatings are formed on the generally solid BOAS.